Neliel Tu Kurosaki?
by Platinumsabr
Summary: A "What If?" story that deviates from the normal storyline of Bleach, but not by much. What if Ichigo had chosen a different future? WARNING: Contains Lemon!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING: Contains Lemon!!**

........................

**Neliel Tu…Kurosaki?**

........................

The world is a myriad of 'What Ifs,' a cacophony of futures just one thought process or action away from changing history as its being written. Ichigo Kurosaki's life could have went in many different directions from the one it had, so "what if?"

This… is one of those.

........................

Their lips met tenderly, unhurriedly, _lovingly._ She was his world, his reason for living, his everything. It was because of her he had chosen the path he did, and it was because of her that he found himself kissing her with more urgency, more emotion, more of who he was. She writhed beneath him and her ample bosom rubbed against his chest in ways that made him want to take her faster than he was allowing himself as they lay on the bed in the pale white room that had become theirs.

This wasn't desperation.

This wasn't madness.

This was relief. This was the relief of feeling the pure emotion radiate from the purest thing he had ever met as she reminded him where he belonged.

He should have known he had no place among them, he should have known they couldn't accept him once he had fully grasped that power. He was a Shinigami: a Soul Reaper, but he also wasn't. He wasn't a Soul Reaper, he was also a Hollow. He had more power than most of them could even comprehend, and what had he tried to do?

He had tried to stay the same.

He had tried, really he had. Ever since he had found out that he was a Soul Reaper by birth, not loan, he had tried to be one of them. For a while it had been great, he had been stronger than most any rookie and had grown to have a captain's reiatsu before he had even achieved Bankai. He struck fear into Soul Reapers just when they saw his bright orange hair coming, and his large sword defeated everything put in front of it. It was an amazing feeling.

It was also amazingly short-lived.

While he was trying to save the woman that changed his life, another aspect of his power had revealed itself, an aspect that made him anything _but_ a regular Shinigami. He was a Vizard. What was he? A human? A Shinigami? A…Hollow? For a while he never questioned that; it was the being within that was the Hollow, not him, yet the more he thought about it the more he realized that the being within was _part_ of him, part of who he was. Even then, he had tried, and went to save another friend that had been taken by a far more nefarious foe.

It was almost ironic. He was exactly what his foe longed to attain.

He had realized it the moment he had looked into the eyes of the person he had come to save when he used the power that made him different. Even as his body groaned in pain from the battle he was fighting for _her_, she still looked at him like he was a monster. He didn't know which sound was louder in his ears: the sounds his sword made when it connected with Grimmjow's form, or the sound his own heart made as it crumbled inside him. He wasn't normal, nor could he be accepted. The mask he wore granted him power, and it imbued fear in even Hollows, but it set him apart. He didn't need to see what the response of his Soul Reaper friends would be if they saw that transformation.

He knew.

He had firsthand knowledge of what happened to beings that blurred the boundaries. Shinji, Hiyori, and the rest of the Vizards made that all too clear. They were constantly hiding for fear of being discovered, shunned from Soul Society and hated by the very people they once knew and loved. There was no going back, once the symptoms appeared it was impossible to. They were mongrels, and yet they were more powerful than those they were hated by. He knew, he just knew he would be no different. He didn't want that life, he didn't want to spend the rest of his days hiding, and he didn't want to constantly worry that they would go after his family to get to him.

But…every once in a while, fate gives people a break.

She was the purest thing he had ever known. Whether or not it was in mischievousness or even in battle, her intentions were pure and her decisions were concise. He had felt a bond to her the moment they had met, but it was only after that fateful battle had those emotions shown she was a person that that bond could also extend to love. He had thought she was a child, but that was anything but the truth. It wasn't a childlike crush, it was the love of the woman within that had drawn her to him, made her change back to protect him.

Unlike Orihime, she wasn't afraid of him. She loved him. She wasn't afraid of the intense power he exuded, or the way his eyes changed when he called out even more of his power. She loved _him_. He knew it would be the same with all of his so-called friends too, just like Shinji had predicted. They wouldn't be able to accept him, and like Orihime, they would be afraid of him. Now he understood why the Vizards hated the Shinigami, and why they hated the humans.

It had been that that had changed his goal in Hueco Mundo.

He still needed to defeat Aizen, and he had, but an opportunity had presented itself after that he hadn't anticipated, but it answered all of his problems. He was the epitome of the blurred being, the maskless Hollow-Shinigami, and he made full use of that power to make the Espada submit. All but her, never her.

She had given herself to him willingly, and he had done the same to her. He had used the Hougyoku to fix her mask and reseal her reiatsu within her so such retrogression back to her childlike form as had happened before would never happen again. She was his world, his lover, his _wife_.

He had forced those he had once called friends back to the Living World and taken his family back, so they couldn't be threatened and used against him. He may have contempt for everyone else, but he would never hate his family. They had been alarmed, but eventually they had come to call Las Noches home.

Now he _was_ the Hougyoku, and more Vastro-Lorde's were coming under his dominion with each passing year. To them he wasn't a mongrel, to them he was simply their antithesis. They both possessed the powers of Shinigami, but they both also possessed the powers of Hollows. He was stronger than them, so he ruled.

Culture had been gained over time, and eventually Hueco Mundo was practically more civilized than Soul Society. Hollows killed things by nature, so that wasn't alarming, but the souls in Soul Society were human, and yet they might as well have been Hollows with the way they treated each other.

They had done it together. Hueco Mundo had grown into a safe place to live. A place free of fear, free of boundaries, a place _safe_ to raise children.

It was thanks to her he had been able to accomplish everything. She was so beautiful, so honest, and yet she too held the same primal instincts that burned within him. They didn't age, and her bright gold eyes remained the same as ever. Her long green hair was simply gorgeous and her repaired mask fit her perfectly. She was muscled and athletic, while also not so much that her womanly curves suffered, if anything they became more pronounced.

He darted his tongue into her mouth possessively and she submitted almost immediately, moaning in appreciation of the action while her tongue wrestled with his and she pulled off the white jacket he had opted for rather than the black shihakushou he had discarded years prior. He allowed the garment to be torn from him and tried to keep himself under control.

She was so beautiful, and so _his_.

Though his body longed to become one with hers, he wouldn't, not yet. He trailed a hand over the large bump of her breast and she moaned in need, yet he denied her and kept on his course until his hand was rubbing her bare sex. She whimpered into his mouth as his large hand fondled the most sensitive flesh on her body and she bucked her hips up into his hand to try and alleviate the urge within her. It had been too long.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you missed me or something," he growled sensually into her ear as he slowly inserted a finger into her wet heat and felt the contracting muscles within flex around him in wanton desire.

"I-Ichigo…" she whispered breathlessly and soon lost that thought to a moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and forced her hips up off the bed again. She loved the way he knew her, and the way he could play her body like a master musician. Her large breasts bounced each time she bucked her hips and from the way his eyes were drinking her in she knew he was enjoying the show. Was she not being pleasured in a most delightful way and barely able to control her own body, she might have tried attending to him, but the current situation made that impossible.

He still had trouble believing the goddess with the pink facial marking located in just the right place across her nose was his. The buxom woman crying out her pleasure as he increased the number of fingers in her core was crying out because of _him_, she loved _him_. Her large bust entranced him in their heaving motions as she panted for breath and gripped the sheets she was laying on with enough force to crush bone. Finally it became too much for him and he captured one of her bouncing nipples between his lips while he reveled in the way her entire body went rigid when he did so, and her hands instantly changed location to his brilliant orange hair as he suckled the pink pleasure center.

"M-More…" she pleaded, with both her hands and her words, and he was happy to oblige.

The bud between his lips was gradually growing as blood flowed to it to make it more sensitive and he carefully bit the engorged tip, causing the body beneath his to writhe even more against him, almost as if she was unsure of whether she wanted to make him go away or get him even closer. He redirected his attention to her other pink nipple, already hardening in anticipation, and she responded the same way as he worried the pink nub between his teeth until it was swollen and tender. This time he used his free hand to keep the sensitivity of her unattended breast and her head started thrashing from side to side as if in the throes of a seizure, but more likely because she was looking for anything she could clamp her teeth over to stop her screams.

"Nel," he crooned lustfully, "let go. Let me hear you. I _want_ to hear you."

She was gasping now, and her eyes were shut so tightly it was like she couldn't stand the amount of sheer bliss boiling through her body. She heeded his plea though, and let her tongue escape her mouth's confines to make all the sounds she possibly could, though none truly did justice to what was going through her body right then. He knew her and her body so well, and each rub or lick to the flesh of her ample bosom he had sensitized to inhuman levels sent shocks of pleasure all through her body and straight down to her womanhood, which gave his fingers even more lubrication as they explored her unashamedly.

His thumb moved up and gave a heavy stroke to her clit from where his fingers were still going into her like a piston, and in response her grip on his hair became so hard it was almost painful while she screamed out her pleasure to high heaven, something better than the singing of angels to the orange-haired man's ears.

"Ichigo!!"

She couldn't take any more. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her toes were losing feeling, and that was probably because all the feeling in her body was being redirected to her womanhood and her breasts, the most sensitive places on her body, even more so after Ichigo's ministrations. She felt the coil he had been winding within her snap and with another scream she felt her climax overtake her like the explosion of a Cero.

She floated on Cloud Nine for a while after that, almost unaware his loving caresses on her had never stopped and prolonged her stay. When she finally came back down from the incredible euphoria, Neliel Tu Oderschvank moved her husband's head from her breasts and kissed him deeply, this time the one to initiate the tongue tangle she adored so much. Ichigo responded instantly but before long he pulled away languidly and hovered above her as he raised the hand that had been pleasuring her to his mouth and savored the unique taste as he put his fingers between his lips. He could see her lusty eyes burning into him, and he looked right back at her the entire time, completely aware that his eyes were undergoing a very familiar change to their Hollowized state.

He let his hakama fall from his body and re-rested himself over her, now as naked as she was. It should be considered a crime to have her body covered, and even the torn remnants of her old shroud that he had first seen her in when she turned back into the woman she was rather than the child she had turned into was almost too much covering in his eyes. She was too gorgeous to keep covered, and he was always delighted when she chose to walk around their royal part of Las Noches in the buff. She didn't do it very often, as she had more modesty and ethics than almost any Arrancar in existence, but it was as if she knew he was coming back. When he came back to find her in their bed, simply reading a random book while naked as the day she was born, he had to quickly wipe his mouth before he started drooling. When she had looked up at him and sent him a sultry smile as she tossed the book away and stretched her arms out to him, he had nearly cried.

He was home. He was _home_.

Now as he looked at her, her skin flushed endearingly under the after-affects of her intense orgasm, he couldn't help but smile at her adoringly. Her long sea-green hair entranced him nearly as much as her incredible body, and unlike Orihime's which was merely long and had no body whatsoever, hers had waves to it that made it seem like a emerald ocean that wafted down her back elegantly, just like the royalty she was. He wove a hand into that green hair as he leaned down to kiss her again and she was torn between returning his kiss and affectionately nuzzling the hand put so lovingly into her graceful hair, wet and sweaty from the effects of her orgasm. Though she couldn't do both, she reveled in the way his powerful hands handled her so gently while she returned his kiss greedily and reached one of her thin feminine hands over to him without him noticing. He gasped into their kiss when he felt her warm fingers caress his throbbing erection and she used the distraction to push him off her and onto his back, where she set herself between his legs and started gently pumping his large organ, using the moisture of his pre-cum as lubricant.

"I did miss you, you should know that by now," she said to him in a voice both soft and smoky. He was about to respond but before he could she had leant down and put a lingering kiss on the tip of his erection, effectively turning any words he might have been wanting to say into a wordless gasp of pleasure.

"Oh dammit…Nel…" He groaned out as she gave his tip another soft peck before rolling her tongue over it lustfully then engulfing it completely in her mouth, tortuously slow in bringing herself up from it. "Oh shit…" He couldn't even support himself anymore, as she knew exactly what to do to make him as helpless as a newborn kitten. He was practically shivering in pleasure by now, and when her other hand went down to caress the base and the vulnerable flesh located there, he nearly lost it.

It was amazing to watch, as his blurry eyes tried to focus in on the masked head bobbing up and down on his thick cock as her eyes looked up at his seductively, like she knew what that did to him. Which she did. When she wanted to she could look more seductive than Lust itself and she knew to him it wasn't even so much the pleasure he gained from the act, it was the intimacy of the act itself that gave him his satisfaction. He still took great joy in the pleasure though. His legs were practically numb by now, and all he could feel was her warm mouth caressing his most sensitive body part like a hot, wet fist while her tongue lulled over him just enough to drive him crazy.

"Nel…" the urgency in his voice told her what was going to happen, and instead of stopping, she took him into her mouth completely.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back in his head and with a gruff cry, he exploded into her mouth.

Nel was well-prepared for the torrent of semen that went shooting straight down her throat, and so she had no trouble, though she wasn't able to get it all down. She removed herself from between his legs and looked up at him with a small amount of the white substance leaking from the side of her mouth. After making sure his eyes were fixed on her, she let her tongue escape her still full mouth to capture the remnant before swallowing noisily and licking her lips.

If Ichigo had been softening before, it didn't show.

She could see the darkness gradually overtaking more of his eyes and she smiled sexily as he pulled himself up to rest his back against the wall that served as the headboard of their bed. With no vocal prompting, Nel shuffled herself over until she was straddling his rock-hard manhood and while leaning forward to give him another kiss, she slowly impaled herself on him.

Ichigo moaned lowly when he felt himself slide inside the velvet sheath of his wife after being away for far too long. He didn't like settling disputes between the Vastro-Lorde's, but it was part of his duty and if he allowed it to simply go on then it would end up in full-scale war. She was his refuge, his safety, his oasis, and he loved her with everything he was. She was talented in giving oral treatment, but nothing compared to being with her like this.

He allowed her to ride him slowly, in fact he reveled in it. She slowly rocked her hips and coaxed the pleasure into the both of them with the ease of years of experience, and the way she had complete control of _all_ of her muscles made it every bit as spontaneous as his thrusts could be. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and hugged him close to her while he responded in kind around her waist, trailing his fingers down the silky flesh of her back until he was firming kneading her backside. She cooed softly and let her head fall to his shoulder, where she started planting ghostly kisses along his neck and the nape located there.

Ichigo was rapidly losing himself to her and he didn't have any desire to stop. He tried valiantly to meet her rocking hips with his thrusts but from the position they were in getting any momentum was impossible, though it did increase the friction, and for that he was eternally thankful. The soft flesh beneath his hands was just another part of the miracle that was his lover, and he took great joy in fondling the ample flesh while prodding at the other hole that resided there and taking in her whimpers as he did so. She was every bit as sensual a creature as he was, and though her ethics were strong, that didn't mean she felt any shame feeling pleasure course through her, regardless of why.

"Please Ichigo…" she pleaded softly, and the blush on her face was almost indiscernible because of the pink facial marking that went over her nose to line under her eyes.

Ichigo smirked, though he knew full well what she wanted. "Please what?"

She wanted the extra stimulation; she was so close, and it would only take a little push to send her over the edge. She pushed down on him harder while rolling her hips like a dancer, shivering in delight in the way the movement rubbed her clit directly against his coarse pubic hair. She tried to get his fingers closer to her, but they stayed tauntingly on her, though far enough way that they did nothing to help her. She whimpered in frustration and bit down warningly on his shoulder, and she could feel the rise in his reiatsu as he allowed more of his power to the surface as a warning of his own, though she knew he would never do anything to physically hurt her. She knew she was getting to him, and she would have taken great joy in that if he wasn't getting to her in the same way.

After too long it seemed like he finally submitted to her pleas and she felt his hand move between them and his finger rubbed over their joined sexes, collecting the excess fluids that were there. She moaned in relief at the extra sensation, but she moaned louder when he took that moisture and rubbed it against her other hole, thoroughly lubricating it before he finally gave in to her and started massaging the inside. She nearly screamed again when his finger went into her asshole, but it was exactly the stimulation she needed and she clamped down on him harshly in response as she came. Ichigo gave a loud groan in response, but he didn't join her, something that might have disappointed her had she not known what he wanted after all her prodding.

She flashed him her most sensual smile as she slowly removed herself from his lap, taking great joy in the extra friction it caused as his still hard erection rubbed the nerves within her more. Her muscles were trembling and her skin was tightening even more as she crawled away from him, acutely aware of his eyes on her as he drank in the sight of her on her hands and knees. She presented herself to him as she arched her back like a cat and turned her head to look back at him, just to make sure his eyes were exactly where she wanted them before she trailed a dainty hand down to her glistening sex and captured more of her unique essence, rubbing it up until she was even wetter and completely ready for him. He was transfixed on her body as her hand roamed her firm backside and rubbed her juices over it, and she could tell just from the look on his face that he was trying to restrain himself from taking her viciously right then and there.

She had been given more than a few climaxes by now, but he had held himself back admirably. As much as those other orgasms had affected her, the knowledge of what she did to her husband and what he could still do to her made her body hold onto the delicious fire of lust that burned within her. It clearly hadn't occurred to him she was ready for him, likely because he was too busy staring as she caressed herself, so she made a show of putting a finger into herself experimentally and moaning particularly loud just for his benefit. The angelic sound knocked him out of his trance and he looked at her with a question hidden beneath his eyes, the question she knew he would ask her no matter how long they had been together. He was always afraid of hurting her. Espada or not, he was still stronger than her.

"Let go Ichigo," she crooned almost drunkenly, using his own words against him as she inserted another finger and moaned again, almost like she was taunting the man behind her. "You want to hear me? I want to _feel_ you." She removed her fingers and displayed the wetness of her other hole to him.

She saw the words sink into the transforming eyes, because within a second they had changed completely and he was up and behind her in an instant. As her brain struggled to comprehend everything that had just happened in the last nanosecond, he had positioned himself and was embedded within her fully, earning the harsh gasps of both involved.

Her arms gave out on her and she flattened her large breasts to the bed as she fell on them when he entered her ass from behind. He knew she enjoyed this just as much as he did and she made it a point to give him the loudest, sexiest moan she could create as her breath came to her in broken gasps. She _felt_ the throbbing organ of her husband twitch and he pasted his chest to her back while he kissed the back of her neck as he ran his hands through the hair that had fallen over her shoulders. **"God, Nel, you have no idea how amazing that sounds."** He whispered huskily, showing the voice change of his Hollow transformation brought about under her stimulation. The feel of her strong muscles twitch and spasm around him even harder than her warm folds was almost hallucinogenic in its potency and it took every bit of his willpower to remember he could still make it even better.

He didn't let her answer him, instead he moved the hand not supporting him and glided it over her trim stomach and down to her glistening sex, where he put a finger inside her just to make sure she was getting even more pleasure than she would from this position normally. He rubbed everywhere inside with slow, sensual circles as he restarted his thrusts into her, and she bit down on the covers just to muffle her screams when he started hitting that mind-numbing center of sensation from between the walls that guarded her two openings from connecting.

Just like she with him, he knew everything that could possibly set her off and she could barely breathe under his assault. He was rubbing every possible nerve ending that could ignite in bliss and even her breasts were rubbing against the silken material of their bed-sheets from the force of his thrusts jarring up her body. Her mind was absorbing pleasure shocks from so many places on her body her brain was having trouble keeping up and her cries of bliss were mere incoherent babbles as she tried to express what her body was going through. Mangled versions of his name were all she was able to manage and Ichigo took great pride in each and every one of her cries as his body trembled each time he jolted inside her again.

It was only through a sheer miracle that he had been able to hold off when she had climaxed around him, and now he knew he didn't have much time left. His extrasensory vision was blurring from the enormity of sensation rushing through him and once again, it was all because of her. He owed her so much, and he paid her back with his love and adoration, as he would for every remaining day of his extremely long life.

Hoping she was as close to the edge as he was, he pinched her clit and was greatly relieved when she screamed again and her juices rushed out onto his hand, which consequently resulted in _all_ her muscles clamping together at the same time. Unable to hold off any longer, Ichigo gave one last, jerky thrust and emptied himself into her as the bliss overcame his body and set it into mind-numbing tingles.

Completely spent, he carefully withdrew from her and collapsed by his wife, panting. "Thank you Nel, for everything you are. I love you so much."

She fell to her stomach moments after him and she turned her head to look at him, not even trying to hide the satisfaction written all over her flushed face. Her golden eyes twinkled lovingly at him and she smiled just as softly as her eyes portrayed as she made a hand reach over and rub his cheek adoringly. "I love you too Ichigo. I'll never stop, and I'll always be here."

Now and forever, those had always been the words Ichigo Kurosaki had longed to hear. As he placed a kiss on the lithe hand on his cheek, he rolled over onto his back and she joined him as they struggled with their remaining energy to get the covers over them.

Laying her masked head on his shoulder as they rested together, Nel put an arm over his chest to rest her hand near his other shoulder as she snuggled up into his side. To her he was just as perfect as she was to him. He wasn't a mongrel, he was the strongest being she had ever known. Devoted absolutely to everything dear to him, it never ceased to amaze her how no one else had managed to see just how much this man was worth. But still, this amazing creature had been so close to breaking. She had managed to stop that from happening, and she was eternally glad she had been able to.

He deserved all the love she could give him, and though he didn't seem to think that, she knew it. He was the King and she was his Queen, and that would never change. She would protect his porcelain heart for all of eternity, and she knew her much less fragile one was safe in his keeping. The tattoo on her back meant nothing compared to the ring on her finger, and as her body fought the losing battle against slumber, she smiled contently as her eyes closed when she felt his hand join hers that was resting against his shoulder while he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you…Neliel Kurosaki. Good night."

It may not have the same ring to it as her old name, but to her it meant far more. She was his, and he was hers. As more of her energy drained away, the last thing she heard was her husband's recital of a poem by his favorite writer, the poem he had pledged to her as they joined their lives. His bass voice washed over her and she snuggled up into him closer, allowing the sweet resonance of the romantic rhyme to take her off into the land of oblivion.

"They so loved that love in twain

Had the essence of but one.

Two distincts, division none;

Number there in love was slain."

It described their life perfectly. The life they had made together.

........................

So, in an alternate reality, a place where naïve Ichigo Kurosaki understood the hatred of reality and the harshness that came with it, he had managed to find a blessing, a savior, in a person who he had first met disguised as a child. She was the beacon of purity in the midst of the darkness that had threatened to swallow him whole, and thanks to her, a new life had been forged.

Once again, the rain had stopped, and this time someone else had made that possible.

........................

THE END

........................

**Author's Notes:**I have no excuse, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head after re-reading chapter 281-282 for the billionth time. I simply can't get over Orihime's stupidity regarding his Hollow form. I hope you all liked it and as you may have noticed, I completely disregarded the fact that the captains came later on in the Arrancar arc.

Again, I wrote this a while ago, but I thought everyone here might enjoy it too.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews would very much be appreciated by the way! (I'm not begging, but hey, it'd be nice to hear from you all! Even if it's just to express future story ideas and the like!)


End file.
